


The Feverish Welcome

by zilah



Series: Five Little Smut-Stories [5]
Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot. Just a little piece of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feverish Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, so feel free to point out mistakes.
> 
> Sad but true: they are not mine but belong to Patrick O'Brian. I just play with them. No one pays me.
> 
> A/N: My little Smut-series continues.

Three weeks. Three -long- and extremely frustrating weeks had gone since Jack had last seen Stephen. Jack had been stuck to the ship's repairs and Stephen had went ashore as soon as Surprise had come into the harbour. He had probably collected his bugs and beetles to his heart's content but Jack had missed him.

The Surprise was now ready to put to sea and they waited only Stephen coming aboard. Jack had sent his most trusted hands to find him and finally he heard Stephen's familiar step. Soon, very soon he would have Stephen in his arms; right where he belonged.

* * * *

"Jack, Jack," cried Stephen, running in. "I have found some very remarkable species...”

Stephen's enthusiasm soon turned confusion when he saw the cabin almost dark, only one candle lit. Where was Jack and what on Earth he meant by this?

"I missed you so, my love," the husky voice purred in Stephen's ear as nimble fingers slipped into his breeches, touching him. He was so stunned that he couldn't resist when he felt the warm and very aroused body pressing against his backside. A low moan escaped from his lips as gentle hands undressed him and began to explore his body. Before he even realized, he was fully aroused and burned with need for more. The firm hand stroked his arousal so deliciously that he shuddered, and finally begged. He didn't resist as Jack placed him on the table and pressed him on his back. He began to tremble with sweet anticipation as Jack gently separated his thighs. The probing finger slowly pushed into him and he groaned with need.

”...Joy...oh...” Stephen gasped, his voice but a breathless whisper.

“So delicious… good enough to eat. You really are feast to my senses,” Jack smiled down at Stephen, his eyes shining brightly with love and lust. Stephen was like temptation itself spread on the table, bare and completely under his mercy. His pale eyes were wide and confused, but soon clouded with passion. Slowly, Jack moved his fingers in and out, fully enjoying Stephen's gasps and breathless pleas.

”I thought you wanted to play with me, my Captain,” Stephen said with a teasing smile as Jack leaned closer.

”Oh yes... that's excactly what I'm going to do, dear Doctor,” Jack chuckled with a low voice that made Stephen shudder with sensual hunger. He didn't resist as Jack guided his legs on his shoulders and thrust in, possessing him completely.

Jack had never taken him in this way before – this forcefully, simply claiming him. And yet Stephen could feel his sweet lover under this wild creature; Jack's hands on his body were firm but gentle and caressed him as if he was the most precious thing on Earth. Dual sensations were too much and tremors of quickly approaching orgasm shook him. Stephen gave in and no longer felt anything but the delicious sensations that Jack's movements within him caused.

Jack was beyond all control and coherent thoughts. Stephen trembled beneath him, softly moaning with pleasure and whispering words of love to him. Those noises of ecstasy echoed in his ears and he trembled violently, trying desperately to keep his balance as fire coursed through his body. He would have sunk to the floor if Stephen hadn’t held him. Breathless and flushed, he met Stephen's gaze as he finally lifted his gaze and saw those pale eyes lit from within with love and affection. The feeling of fulfillment was so overwhelming that words were needless. Stephen lifted his hand to touch Jack's cheek and the caress spoke in volumes.

After long moment Stephen stood and they collected their discarded clothes in companionable silence, finally retreating to the sleeping cabin. Jack climbed in his hammock and extended his hand. Stephen doused the candle and accepted the silent invitation, settling comfortably upon Jack's wide body. He smiled happily as Jack wrapped his arms around him, holding him ever so gently.

”I missed you too, my love,” he sighed and slept.

 

The End


End file.
